


Drawn to the Flame

by Faeronthewanderer



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon, Elderburn, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeronthewanderer/pseuds/Faeronthewanderer
Summary: Romance comes in unexpected forms although not usually in the form of a sleeping woman covered in battle bruises and no shoes after a drunken brawl. For someone of Winter's status, surely she couldn't possibly fall in love with the eldest in her sister's team could she?





	Drawn to the Flame

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a collection of art inspired by DashingIcecream on Tumblr which you can check out here http://dashingicecream.tumblr.com/post/161511630027/canon-au-after-apologizing-repeatedly-for-the. Hope you enjoy and feel free to leave a comment if you liked it.

“Weiss, you can’t be serious?” Winter asked incredulously through the speaker on her dashboard as she drove down the interstate on the way to Vale.

 

“I’m afraid so.” Winter heard her sister say, “Yang mentioned that she was going to be gone for a little while, but it’s past 9:30 and the rest of the team is starting to get worried. Ruby keeps pacing back and forth and it’s hard to concentrate on my school work with her being so worked up like this.”

 

“Weiss, I’m just now coming back from checking on Vale’s barrier and you want me to play babysitter for one of your friends?”

 

“It’s not babysitting!” Weiss answered quickly, “We just can’t leave because our curfew is in effect. I know you are busy with security protocols, but Yang doesn’t normally take this long whenever she walks around at night. Obviously she can protect herself, but she can also be hot-headed so she might’ve gotten in trouble. Can you please do this for me? I owe you one I promise!”

 

Winter mulled over the request for a moment, her left eye twitching before she finally sighed.

 

“Fine. Do you at least know her coordinates?” Winter relented.

 

“Ruby does, I believe. The two have that way-finder app to keep track of their scrolls. One moment.”

 

Winter could hear some muffled words being exchanged between Weiss and Ruby and the struggle for her younger sister to try and calm her friend in despair.

 

“I-I’m sorry.” Weiss hurriedly apologized, followed by some hissing that Winter presumed was towards Ruby. After a moment, Winter heard her scroll buzz with a text message flashing on her screen.

 

“Sorry about that, but I’ve sent the coordinates. Yang hasn’t moved from that spot for at least two hours. Please get her to come home or bring her back if you can.”

 

“As you wish, I’m on my way there now.” Winter responded firmly.

 

“Thank you! And sorry again for the trouble.”

 

The call ended and Winter let out an exasperated sigh. “Let’s see what sort of trouble I’m getting myself into.”

 

Traffic into the city was thankfully non-existent as it was late into the night. Following the directions on her GPS, Winter’s journey took her in front of a large club in the middle of the city.

 

“Oh excellent, she’s a party girl.” Winter muttered sarcastically to herself, grabbing her sabre from the passenger seat and stepped out of the white car. She hooked the sheathed weapon on her hip and pressed the button on her remote to lock the car, causing it to make a small beep. With a deep breath, Winter straightened her back and walked up the steps towards the club. Stepping through the doors, Winter immediately noticed how muted the club seemed to be.

 

There was no music playing, a cursory glance took note of how little people there were in the club: some were staff cleaning the floor were cleaning rubble off the floor, several craters could be seen in the columns, dance floor and Winter could smell residual dust in the air. There were a few other people sitting in small circular tables to the side, straggling club goers who seemed to be favoring their drinks. Pale blue eyes locked onto a trio hanging around at the bar to the far north. 

 

“Maybe they could tell about why everything is in disarray?” Winter muttered, folding her arms behind her back and began to walk in stride towards the bar. Along the way, Winter noticed several men in black unsubtly following her.

 

_ Bodyguards perhaps, they seem on edge _ Winter thought as she neared the club. A pair of twins wearing red and white dresses respectfully were busy talking to a man over the counter when they turned to see Winter approaching.

 

“Are you the owner of this establishment?” Winter asked the man who just finished polishing a glass.

 

“Who's asking?” The man answered gruffly. The twins beside Winter started to tense for a moment and Winter felt a fight beginning to boil.

 

“I’m looking for a young woman by the name of Yang Xiao Long.” Winter stated, “I’m here to pick her up and deliver her back to the Beacon dorms as requested by her teammate.”

 

At the mention of Yang’s name, the twins and the man suddenly relaxed their postures which caused Winter to arch a brow. The men in suits realizing that Winter was most likely an ally, returned to their posts.

 

“Oh, you are here to grab her then? Good. Name’s Junior, girl in white is Melanie, the one in red is Militia and yeah, Yang’s here.” Junior jabbed a thumb to his left and Winter turned to see the familiar blonde mane of Yang splayed out on the counter a few seats away, seemingly slumped over. As Winter neared closer, she noticed an ice pack resting on Yang’s head and several bruises on her legs.

 

“What on earth happened here?’ Winter turned to the trio.

 

“She had a bit too much too drink.” Militia answered while crossing her arms.

 

“Picked a fight with other drunks who were harassing another girl.” Melanie added. “It’s why the club is empty. Tends to happen whenever Yang cuts too loose.”

 

Winter raised a brow, “Is she known for getting into fights?”

 

“Eh, sometimes.” Junior answered this time, “I tend to hire her as a bodyguard whenever I’m short staffed. She’s fine by the way, just fell asleep due to the alcohol.”

 

At the mention of it, Yang snored loudly which allayed any further concerns that Winter might’ve had for Yang’s physical well-being. Winter turned back around and saw that Yang was barefooted.

 

“Where are her shoes?” Winter asked. She turned to see the Twins and Junior shrugging.

 

“Got lost in the brawl maybe?”  Militia shrugged.

 

Winter sighed, “Well, regardless. It’s time to take her home.” Winter gently lifted Yang’s head from the counter, seeing a puddle of drool in her place. Winter let out a disgusted sigh, pulling a handkerchief from her coat and wiping Yang’s mouth before lifting the blonde into her arms.

 

“Right, I’ll see to it that she’s back with her teammates safely. Thank you for taking care of her.”

 

Junior nodded, “Don’t mention it. She’s helped us out a lot so it’s the least I can do.”

 

“Tell her to not drink so much next time.” Melanie said with a smirk.

 

“And that she’s gonna need some water to deal with the hangover.” Militia chimed in.

 

Winter nodded and carried Yang out of the bar. As she stepped outside, she could hear Yang snoring loudly again.

 

“What a troublesome girl.” Winter sighed, carrying Yang towards the car. It took a bit of a balancing act from Winter to get  her fingers within the pocket where her car remote was located and pressed the button to unlock the vehicle. 

 

“Weiss...is going to owe me...big for this.” Winter said under her breath as she struggled to open the door to the passenger side and ever so gently placed Yang within the seat, careful to not wake up the sleeping blonde. After securing the safety belt, she sighed as she closed the door and walked over to the driver’s side, unhooking the sabre and placing it in the back seat before entering the car herself. 

 

She pulled out her scroll and dialed Weiss’ number, opting not to have her scroll connect to her car to prevent the noise from waking up Yang. 

 

“Hello?” She heard Weiss through the other side though her voice carried a certain heaviness to it. 

 

“Weiss, it’s me.” Winter answered in a calm tone, “I have Yang in the passenger seat.”

 

“Oh! Excellent, is she okay?” Weiss perked up, Winter picked up some other noises of excitement in the background. 

 

“Mostly. It appears your friend picked a fight while in a club while under the influence. She has some bruises and is missing her shoes, but she’s fast asleep currently.”

 

“At a club? Why on earth would she be at a place like that?” Weiss asked in a judgemental tone. 

 

“I am unsure, but she caused some property damage during her inebriated state. You never told me your teammates were so destructive.” Winter said almost teasingly.

 

“We don’t mean too!” Winter heard a voice squeak through the phone followed by some hissing from Weiss. 

 

“A-anyway that’s great news! We’ll be waiting for your arrival. Thank you again for doing this.”

 

Winter sighed, “Very well. I’ll be at the dormitory soon. See you in a bit.”

 

“We’ll see you in a bit.” Weiss said before hanging up. Another sigh and Winter turned her gaze towards Yang. She had seen the blonde a few times prior, the elder sister of Ruby and usually carried a smile on her face. Yet, this was the first time Winter had seen a softer, almost vulnerable side of Yang -- seeing her sleep peacefully with the warm light from the street lamp illuminating her form. Winter was unknowingly entranced with her slumbering passenger before letting out a loud yawn.

 

“I must be more exhausted than I thought.” Winter sighed as she started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, driving towards the Beacon dormitory. 

 


End file.
